Spider-Man Rises
by Windy City Writer
Summary: They say Spider-Man died five years ago, but that isn't true. Peter Parker, now Ian Storm, lives in Chicago and wants nothing to do with the Avengers. What will happen when danger strikes a little too close for comfort? Will he be the hero the world needs or stay safe on the side lines?
1. Fight Like a Coward

Ian sighed and turned off the Jeep's engine. No sense in wasting any more fuel inching towards Thor's Hammer, the advertising company where he worked in the IT department. While part of him longed for the days of swinging high above the traffic, the Iron Man keychain dangling from his rearview mirror declared that those days were over. He wasn't Peter Parker or Spider-Man anymore, just Ian Storm, an ordinary man who did ordinary things. He had never been to outer space, fought arms dealers, or scaled the Washington monument. While not perfect, his life was safe and predictable. If that meant being a little late for work than so be it.

A car honked jarring Ian back into the present where the speed of traffic had increased from geriatric snail to the final lap of the Indy 500. He readjusted his company-issued holster and tucked the key chain into his pocket. Today would be the day he threw it out and put the past behind him. He had a good life in Chicago, no sense dwelling in the past. Tony Stark had checked out years ago. It was far past time for Ian to do the same.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at work with just enough time for a quick cup of lukewarm coffee in the break room. Hannah, his girlfriend of two years, was sitting at a table trying her best to remain upright. She was far too thin and her skin tone was like that of a snowman. She needed to lay off the all-nighters before it killed her. Ian sat down and pushed a jelly donut and a hazelnut coffee with two creams into the middle of the table. Hannah looked at the donut as though it was from another world.

"Eat up," he said with a frown. "Can't have you falling asleep today."

Hannah accepted the sugary treat with a weak smile.

"Thanks. Sorry I never made it home last night, I just wanted to make sure that everything was ready to go."

"No worries." Ian leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "You're going to knock them dead today. Mr. Newtwon won't know what hit him."

"I hope so." Hannah yawed and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. "I hope that John doesn't regret putting me in charge."

Ian took a sip of coffee. "He won't. If anything he'll regret not putting you in charge sooner."

"I just can't help but feel like something will go wrong." Hannah sighed and picked at the half eaten donut. "No way I'll get that promotion if I screw this up."

"Ivan! Get in here!" Garret, the head of finance, screamed from his office where his computer had once again failed to bend to his will. In their five years of working together, Garret had not managed to learn Ian's name or how to log into his company email. He should have retired five years ago, but like many others, he had opted to continue working rather than face his empty home.

"I really hope you get that promotion soon," Ian said as he rubbed his throbbing temples. Hannah leaned forward allowing her knees to touch his.

"Five bucks says the issue exists between the keyboard and the chair."

Ian laughed. "I bet the computer isn't even plugged in."

"Ivan!" Garret screamed. "Get in here now!"

While giggling about Garret had calmed Hannah's fears for a few minutes, stress once again marred her beautiful face. Ian reached into his pocket and handed her the keychain. Hannah smiled, flipped it over, and read the inscription on the back. "Don't do anything I would do." She furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just an inside joke from my days interning for Tony Stark."

"I'd love to hear the story behind that." Hannah folded her hands and looked at him with pleading eyes. "It must have been fascinating to work with such a brilliant man."

Ian broke out in a cold sweat. He'd never told Hannah the true nature of his internship. As far as she knew he fetched coffee and made copies.

"Ivan!" Garret bellowed. "It's playing some sort of weird movie!"

Glad for the interruption, Ian headed off to prevent another monitor from being tossed out the window. "I'm coming," he said with a fake smile plastered on his face. "No need to yell!"

Ian entered Garret"s office and glanced at the computer screen. Much to his surprise, there was a golden ring with a movie playing inside. Alien ships were firing at hordes of soldiers from all around the world. He looked a little closer. No, it couldn't be? Could that man be Tony Stark?

"I'm going to grab some coffee," Garret grumbled. "This had better be fixed when I get back."

Ian didn't even notice when Garret left the room. He was too busy hoping that he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. It couldn't be happening, not again. Ian nearly fainted when a head poked out of the computer screen.

"Peter!" Dr. Strange shouted. "We're getting the whole gang back together! Grab your suit, we need you!"

"Stephan!" Ian hissed. "What are you doing in doing in Garrett's computer!"

"I'm not in the computer, I'm in a portal." Stephan sighed. "As I said before, we need you. It's a one in 14,000,605 shot, but I think we can win this time."

Ian stared at the hellscape behind Stephan. "No way! I almost got killed last time!"

"I don't have time to argue with you!" Stephan snapped. "The universe needs us!"

The edges of Ian's vision grew hazy. He wouldn't go through that portal for a billion dollars. Not after what happened during the last battle.

"I'm not going!"

What do you mean no?" Stephan gestured at the mess behind him. "You're an Avenger! It's time to avenge!" Ian heard voices at the end of the hall. He'd be fired for sure if they saw him screaming at a computer.

"My name is Ian Storm and I'm not an Avenger anymore." He straightened his back and puffed out his chest. "I'm not going and that's final!"

Stephan glared at Ian. Had looks been fatal Ian would have been pushing daisies.

"Fine," Stephan said, suddenly calm. "Stay here like a coward while the rest of us save the universe."

The portal disappeared and Ian sighed in relief. The Avengers would either save the world or die trying. Either way, it wasn't his problem anymore.

Twenty minutes later Ian took his place in the conference room. The CFO of Newton's food and most of the department heads were in attendance. They were staring at the newly installed projector system that had nearly given Ian an aneurysm on installation day. Who knew that adding a hologram projector to a building wired in the seventies could produce so much smoke? Ian certainly did and warned everyone what would happen, but as always he was ignored and blamed for the later electrical fire.

CEO Peter Hammer cleared his throat and crossed his arms, a clear sign to get things moving before any more of his precious time was wasted. Hannah rushed to cue up the presentation using Ian's "Garret proof" instructions. She had spent the last three months working on the presentation and couldn't wait to show off the fruits of her labor. If all went according to plan Thor's Hammer would gain a major new client and Hannah would become the new head of marketing.

Hannah stroked her keychain for good luck and started in on the speech she had delivered countless times to anyone willing to listen. "We at Thor's Hammer believe that all businesses big and small are worthy of,-" She was cut off mid-sentence when the lights flickered and the ground shook. An entire flock of geese smacked into the floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell?" Mark Foster, head of communications, said as he looked down onto the street below. Brakes squealed as a truck narrowly avoided colliding with a man standing in the middle of the road. Dozens of people and a few animals were wandering around the streets with dazed expressions of their faces. One unfortunate woman came face to face with the bumper of a speeding police car and did not come out the winner. CFO Tyler Briggs swore under his breath.

"This had better not be more Avengers bull shit!"

A scream came from the break room. Cindy, the office secretary, entered the room without bothering to knock.

"He's back," she exclaimed and kissed the silver cross necklace hanging around her neck.

"Who's back?" Tyler demanded.

"Alex! He appeared behind my desk where we were...working before the snap!"

A second scream came from Garret's office where Michelle, his daughter and former head of the marketing department, had appeared.

"Julie," Mark whispered his face white at the sheet of paper in front of him. He left his laptop behind and ran out of the room. His five-year-old daughter was one out of an entire class of kindergarteners who had disappeared at an elementary school down the street. According to the office rumor mill, the pain of losing Julie was a major contributing factor to his messy divorce eighteen months later.

Tyler stood and clapped his hands three times like an elementary school teacher trying to maintain control over a room full of rambunctious students.

"This meeting is over!" he declared. "Everyone go home until we figure out what happened this time!"


	2. Desperation

Hannah sprinted out of the building with Ian close behind. He didn't need to ask to know where she was going. Everyone had lost someone on the day of the snap. For Hannah, it was her husband, Sam. While time had made things easier, she always called in sick on their wedding anniversary. Ian supported her every June 25 and she returned the favor on his aunt's birthday. There was no judgment and they moved on without comment when those dreaded days were over. They were just two of many people doing their best to survive after their worlds came crashing down.

Ian climbed into the passenger seat of Hannah's car. He grabbed the keys before she could start the engine.

"Give them back!" she cried. "I have to find him!"

Ian held the keys just out of reach. "I know you do, but you can't put yourself at risk. You and I both know this car is on its last leg." he pointed to the odometer that had just rolled over to 300,000 miles. "We'll take my car. If it's anything like last time the streets will be a mess."

Hannah scowled, but knew Ian was right. The short trip to work often left the engine smoking. Zig-zagging across town would be too much for the aging Honda.

Without wasting another minute, the pair switched over to Ian's Jeep.

"Where was he on the day of the snap?" Ian asked as he pulled out of the parking garage and joined the parade of honking cars.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should start looking at Lakeside View. " Hannah replied.

Sam worked as a gallery assistant at Lakeside View, a prestigious art gallery located a few blocks away from Thor's Hammer. While he hoped that his job would involve rubbing elbows with the greats of the Chicago art scene, gallery assistant was more or less code for errand boy. For a mere $12.50 an hour, Sam was sent all over town picking up coffee, passing out flyers, and playing chauffeur for art director Aaden Dion's children. Sam did it all with a smile, hoping that one day it would be his art on the walls.

An hour later Ian and Hannah entered the crumbling brick building that had once been home to the Lakeside View. While the building no longer housed paintings worth millions, the walls did sport a stunning assortment of graffiti. Block letters and colorful characters filled the once pristine white walls. While the art community longed for days past, Ian preferred it that way. It reminded him of simpler times spent roaming the streets of Brooklyn with his friends.

Hannah cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sam, where are you!" she yelled as loudly as she could as she searched each abandoned hallway. Something rustled in the shadows. The buzzing in the back of Ian's skull intensified. Something bad was coming their way.

He shoved Hannah behind him. "Who's there!" he shouted. "Sam?"

A startled cat slunk out from behind an overturned pedestal.

"Just a cat," Hannah whispered. "He isn't here."

Ian steadied himself against a wall. "Are there any other places he might have gone?"

"He babysat George and Thomas on Fridays," Hannah replied with a troubled look on her face. "He could have taken them to the zoo, playground, t-ball practice, or karate lessons."

Ian sighed. Why couldn't Sam have a normal desk job? "We'll just have to check them all."

Ian and Hannah had no luck with the first three places. No one had seen or heard from Sam. While he didn't say it out loud, Ian wondered if it was all a wild goose chase. There were infinite places where Sam could have ended up. Locating one person in Chicago was like finding a needle in a haystack while blindfolded. It was dangerous and they were nearly certain to fail, but he would do it for Hannah.

Three hours and several nerve-racking near-accidents later, Ian pulled up in front of Kung Fu kids. The dojo catering to wealthy parents who believed their six-year-olds were sure to become the next Karate Kid. They rushed into the building where a man was rocking a sobbing five-year-old with a blackbelt.

"Are you looking for your son or daughter?" he asked, desperately hoping to be relieved of his charge.

"I'm looking for my husband, Sam, he's about five eleven with black hair and blue eyes. He was here five years ago dropping off the Dion twins." Hannah replied hoping that Sam was somewhere inside singing nursery rhymes and handing out juice to terrified toddlers.

"Sorry," The man said with a thousand-yard stare. "There's only me and kids here, far too many kids." While Ian felt bad about leaving the man with a room full of upset children, he was focused on finding Sam before dark. Things were already spiraling out of control. Being on the streets after dark would be deadly.

"Think Hannah, where else could he have gone?" Ian asked as he narrowly avoided a speeding cop car.

Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath."I don't know."

"Maybe we could check the airport where you found his car."

"He wouldn't have gone there." She took a shaky breath. "Sam hated flying. No way he would go anywhere near a plane."

Ian placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, we'll find him."

"You saw how badly damaged his car was. They said he hit a power line." She swallowed hard. "What if he didn't make it?"

"A lot of cars were damaged that day. He probably disappeared before the accident."

"But what if he didn't?"

"Then there would have been a body." Ian shuttered at the memory of bodies lining Metlife field. "Just think, where else could Sam have gone?"

"He could have gone to Navy Pier."

Ian stared at Hannah. "You're kidding, right?"

Hannah looked down at the floor. "He liked taking pictures there."

Ian shook his head. Of course Sam would end up in the most dangerous part of town. "We'll go to Navy Pier, but if he isn't there were going home."

Ian ignored the buzzing in his head and headed towards Navy Pier. What had once been an ideal spot for family fun had been transformed into a hub of criminal activity. The overworked police force turned a blind eye to drugs, prostitution, and gang battles. It didn't even make the papers when a suitcase full of money and eight dead bodies were found rotting by the Ferris wheel. That kind of thing wasn't really news anymore in Chi-Raq.

Ian hesitated before exiting the car. His mind was screaming that someone was in danger. "Not my problem anymore," he told himself. His only concerns were protecting Hannah and hopefully finding Sam. Everyone else would have to fend for themselves.

"You don't have to come with me," Hannah said as she rolled up her pants to expose her company-issued handgun.

"No way," Ian replied as he turned the safety off on his gun. "We're in this together."

Hannah didn't argue knowing full well how dangerous it was for a lone female in that area. The pair exiting the car with guns drawn. While they had never had to use them, both knew how and when to pull the trigger.

"Sam!" Hannah yelled over the shouts of dozens of other people looking for missing loved ones. A flash of blue caught her eye across the pier.

"Sam! Stop!" she yelled. She had to catch him before he disappeared into the crowd. It had to be him. Who else would dare to wear a paint-covered Hawkeyes shirt so close to Soldier Field? Without evening acknowledging the pops of gunfire, Hannah fearlessly sprinted into the growing crowd. Ian cursed under his breath and ran after her. The things he did for love.

Hannah slammed into the man with her arms open wide.

"Watch it, lady!" he growled. He had blue eyes and black hair, but he wasn't Sam.

Ian's eyes widened at the glowing weapon pointed at his girlfriend's head. Earth made guns were legal, but that alien ray gun wasn't. In one swift movement, he pushed Hannah back, grabbed the gun, and tossed it into the lake. The not Sam man charged at Ian with the intent of knocking him off the pier. In no mood for a swim, Ian grabbed the man around the waist and flipped him over his shoulder and into the water. Hannah's jaw dropped and Ian's face reddened. He could lie about his sticky hands and quick reflexes, but there was no way to explain how'd he'd managed to beat a man twice his size.


	3. Seeing Ghosts

"This isn't our apartment!" Sam exclaimed after he nearly walked into a coat rack. He turned to leave only to be stopped by Hannah.

"Yes, it is," Hannah replied with a nervous laugh. "I just did some redecorating."

"What happened to our furniture?" Sam asked as he stared at the new living room furniture.

A leak in the roof had led to the living room ceiling collapsing. While Hannah was sad to see her eccentric collection of hand me downs and thrift store finds go, there was nothing that could be done. What little furniture hadn't been smashed suffered serious water damage. A day that started in tears ended in laughed when Ian helped her raid Ikea for replacements. They had the time of their lives racing carts and managed to find a complete living room set in Ian's favorite color.

The lights flicker a few times then turned off. Ian counted to five and sighed in relief when he heard the hum of the generator turning on. While there would be no TV or internet access, the generator supplied enough power to keep the lights and refrigerator on. When the lights came back on Sam was standing by the mantel.

Where are our wedding pictures?" he asked while examining a picture from a Halloween party at Thor's Hammer. Unlike the furniture, that change hadn't come all at once. Over the years Hannah and Ian had attended parties, made friends, and taken a few vacations. As new pictures were taken the old ones were removed from the frames and tucked away in the closet.

Sam wandered into the kitchen and stared at the new oven.

"What happened here?" Sam asked with wide eyes. "This thing has more buttons than a rocket ship!"

Faulty wiring resulted in a small fire in the kitchen. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the entire kitchen had to be gutted. Hannah and Ian learned how to lay pipes, paint, and patch drywall. The result was state of the art kitchen that would have made Gordan Ramsy jealous. On nights they didn't work, the couple enjoyed trying out new recipes and sharing the leftovers with their neighbors.

"What happened here?" Sam repeated.

"I think you should sit down." Hannah said as she led him to the kitchen table.

"Is there a construction hiding somewhere?" Sam laughed. "You couldn't have done this alone in one day."

Hannah took a deep breath. "You've been gone for a lot longer than a day."

"I know, I'm sorry." Sam looked down at the table. "I've been prioritizing work over our relationship and for that I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, we'll go someplace special for your birthday next week. "

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Hannah placed her hand over Sam's. "My 18th birthday was over five years ago."

Sam looked at Hannah and laughed. "Okay, the camera crew can come out now, you got me." He tussled Hannah's hair. "This is a wig, right?"

Ian set three steaming mugs of coffee down on the table. "She's telling the truth." He took a sip out of his Dr. Who mug. "Today's date is April 23, 2024."

Sam stood up and started pacing back and forth "If that's true then where have I been the last few years? In a coma or something?"

Hannah sighed. "To make a long story short, an alien named Thanos snapped his fingers and wiped out half of all life. "

A smile spread across Sam's face. "Is that the plot to that movie we were supposed to see last week?" he snapped his fingers. "I get it now, you're mad that I missed date night and now you're trying to mess with my mind."

"This isn't a prank," Hannah insisted. "I'm telling the truth."

Sam stopped pacing and stared at his wife who had surely lost her mind.

"If I died then how is it possible that I'm here?" he asked.

"The Avengers must have figured out how to reverse the snap and brought everyone who disappeared to the present," Ian replied.

"Please tell me that she's joking." Sam scuffed, searching for a wink or smile that would let him know that it was all just an elaborate joke.

"It's true, half of humanity disappeared and the rest of us were left to continue on as best as we could,'' said Ian. "As you saw, that hasn't been going terribly well for those of us in the Windy City." I

"Come on Sam, wake up." Sam slapped himself twice on the forehead. "This is all just a bad dream." Hannah grabbed Sam's arm before he could slap himself a second time.

"Stop!" she commanded. "You'll make your cut start bleeding again!"

"The cut explains everything," Sam said with a smile. "Whoever stole my car must have hit me on the head hard enough to give me a concussion. That's why I'm seeing things that can't possibly be real!"

Hannah took Sam by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Sam, listen to me. This isn't a nightmare, prank, or nervous breakdown. I can show you proof, but I suspect you knew that something was wrong the second you opened your eyes."

"It's really been five years?" Sam whispered.

"Yes," Hannah replied relieved that he was finally accepting the truth.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Sam asked with his hand out. Mine isn't working and I'd like to call my parents."

"Sam, Honey, sit down," Hannah said, choking back tears.

Ian, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, scurried off to the guest bedroom leaving Hannah to deliver the tragic news alone.

On the day of the snap, Julias and Samantha Park were picking up Julia, Sam's younger sister, from school. While none of them disappeared, they were definitely victims of the snap. Their car was t-boned by a driverless truck killing both Julias and Samantha. Eight-year-old Julia survived and became one of 100 million orphaned children.

Ian collapsed into the guest room bed without bothering to take off his shoes. His feet hung off the edge and the Minions sheets were dusty, but he didn't care. There were far more pressing things to worry about. Were those noises gunshots or fireworks? Was his aunt standing outside wondering where her nephew had gone? Would Hannah kick him out in the morning? Life was about to change for Ian and he wasn't entirely convinced it would be for the best.

Ian was nearly asleep when his phone started ringing. He didn't need caller ID to know who it was. Who else could spam him with texts and calls when the phone lines were down? Six years ago Ian waited by the phone, hoping that Happy would call. Now Happy was lucky if Ian answered once a month. Figuring it was best to get over with quickly, Ian hit accept.

"Hello, Happy," Ian said gruffly. "What is it this time?"

"He's gone, Peter." Happy cleared his throat. "I thought you should hear it from me."

Ian sat straight up in bed with his heart racing

"Who's gone?"

"Tony."

Ian hung up the phone and curled into a ball. Mr. Stark couldn't be gone, they'd talked less than a week ago. He was teaching Morgan how to ride a bike. She fell off, but that wasn't anything that couldn't be remedied by a hug and a bowl of ice cream. Ian knew the pain of losing a parent. It wasn't something a hello kitty bandaid could fix. There would always be an empty chair at the table and a voice missing from the cheering at graduation. Why did being a hero have to mean losing everything?


	4. Denial Isn't Just a River

"This isn't our apartment!" Sam exclaimed after he nearly walked into a coat rack. He turned to leave only to be stopped by Hannah.

"Yes it is," Hannah replied with a nervous laugh. "I just did some redecorating."

"What happened to our furniture?" Sam asked as he stared at the new living room furniture.

A leak in the roof had led to the living room ceiling collapsing. While Hannah was sad to see her eccentric collection of hand me downs and thrift store finds go, there was nothing that could be done. What little furniture hadn't been smashed suffered serious water damage. A day that started in tears ended in laughed when Ian helped her raid Ikea for replacements. They had the time of their lives racing carts and managed to find a complete living room set in Ian's favorite color.

The lights flicker a few times then turned off. Ian counted to five and sighed in relief when he heard the hum of the generator turning on. While there would be no TV or internet access, the generator supplied enough power to keep the lights and refrigerator on. When the lights came back on Sam was standing by the mantel.

Where are our wedding pictures?" he asked while examining a picture from a Halloween party at Thor's Hammer. Unlike the furniture, that change hadn't come all at once. Over the years Hannah and Ian had attended parties, made friends, and taken a few vacations. As new pictures were taken the old ones were removed from the frames and tucked away in the closet.

Sam wandered into the kitchen and stared at the new oven.

"What happened here?" Sam asked with wide eyes. "This thing has more buttons than a rocket ship!"

Faulty wiring resulted in a small fire in the kitchen. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the entire kitchen had to be gutted. Hannah and Ian learned how to lay pipes, paint, and patch drywall. The result was state of the art kitchen that would have made Gordan Ramsy jealous. On nights they didn't work, the couple enjoyed trying out new recipes and sharing the leftovers with their neighbors.

"What happened here?" Sam repeated.

"I think you should sit down." Hannah said as she lead him to the kitchen table.

"Is there a construction hiding somewhere?" Sam laughed. "You couldn't have done this alone in one day."

Hannah took a deep breath. "You've been gone for a lot longer than a day."

"I know, I'm sorry." Sam looked down at the table. "I've been prioritizing work over our relationship and for that I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, we'll go someplace special for your birthday next week. "

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Hannah placed her hand over Sam's. "My 18th birthday was over five years ago."

Sam looked at Hannah and laughed. "Okay, the camera crew can come out now, you got me." He tussled Hannah's hair. "This is a wig, right?"

Ian set three steaming mugs of coffee down on the table. "She's telling the truth." He took a sip out of his Dr. Who mug. "Today's date is April 23, 2024."

Sam stood up and started pacing back and forth "If that's true then where have I been the last few years? In a coma or something?"

Hannah sighed. "To make a long story short, an alien named Thanos snapped his fingers and wiped out half of all life. "

A smile spread across Sam's face. "Is that the plot to that movie we were supposed to see last week?" he snapped his fingers. "I get it now, you're mad that I missed date night and now you're trying to mess with my mind."

"This isn't a prank," Hannah insisted. "I'm telling the truth."

Sam stopped pacing and stared at his wife who had surely lost her mind.

"If I died then how is it possible that I'm here?" he asked.

"The Avengers must have figured out how to reverse the snap and brought everyone who disappeared to the present." Ian replied.

"Please tell me that she's joking." Sam scuffed, searching for a wink or smile that would let him know that it was all just an elaborate joke.

"It's true, half of humanity disappeared and the rest of us were left to continue on as best as we could,'' said Ian. "As you saw, that hasn't been going terribly well for those of us in the Windy City." I

"Come on Sam, wake up." Sam slapped himself twice on the forehead. "This is all just a bad dream." Hannah grabbed Sam's arm before he could slap himself a second time.

"Stop!" she commanded. "You'll make your cut start bleeding again!"

"The cut explains everything." Sam said with a smile. "Whoever stole my car must have hit me on the head hard enough to give me a concussion. That's why I'm seeing things that can't possibly be real!"

Hannah took Sam by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Sam, listen to me. This isn't a nightmare, prank, or nervous breakdown. I can show you proof, but I suspect you knew that something was wrong the second you opened your eyes."

"It's really been five years?" Sam whispered.

"Yes." Hannah replied relieved that he was finally accepting the truth.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Sam asked with his hand out. My isn't working and I'd like to call my parents."

"Sam, Honey, sit down." Hannah said, choking back tears.

Ian, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, scurred off to the guest bedroom leaving Hannah to deliver the tragic news alone.

On the day of the snap Julias and Samantha Park were picking up Julia, Sam's younger sister, from school. While none of them disappeared, they were definitely victims of the snap. Their car was t-boned by a driverless truck killing both Julias and Samantha. Eight year old Julia survived and became one of 100 million orphaned children.

Ian collapsed into the guest room bed without bothering to take off his shoes. His feet hung off the edge and the Minions sheets were dusty, but he didn't care. There were far more pressing things to worry about. Were those noises gunshots or fireworks? Was his aunt standing outside wondering where her nephew had gone? Would Hannah kick him out in the morning. Life was about to change for Ian and he wasn't entirely convinced it would be for the best.

Ian was nearly asleep when his phone started ringing. He didn't need caller ID to know who it was. Who else could spam him with texts and calls when the phone lines were down? Six years ago Ian waited by the phone, hoping that Happy would call. Now Happy was lucky if Ian answered once a month. Figuring it was best to get over with quickly, Ian hit accept.

"Hello, Happy." Ian said gruffly. "What is it this time?"

"He's gone, Peter." Happy cleared his throat. "I thought you should hear it from me."

Ian sat straight up in bed with his heart racing. "Who's gone?"

"Tony."

Ian hung up the phone and curled into a ball. Mr. Stark couldn't be gone, the'd talked less than a week ago. He was teaching Morgan how to ride a bike. She fell off, but that wasn't anything that couldn't be remedied by a hug and a bowl of ice cream. Ian knew the pain of losing a parent. It wasn't something a hello kitty bandaid could fix. There would always be an empty chair at the table and a voice missing from the cheering at graduation. Why did being a hero have to mean losing everything?


	5. Dead Man's Pancakes

Ian looked up at the One Direction posters, down at the floor, and outside at the cloudy sky. Anything was better than acknowledging the disembodied hand with it's index finger pointed up at the roof. Appearing at Thor's Hammer was bad enough. Strange had some nerve showing up at Ian's home where Hannah could walk it at any moment. Ian wouldn't reward that kind of behavior. Strange needed to learn that like it or not, Spider-Man was gone and showing up uninvited wouldn't bring him back.

After five more minutes of pointing, the hand inched forward and poked Ian on the nose. "Go away," Ian hissed. "I'm not interested in whatever you have to say."

The hand poked Ian harder. Strange wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I said no!" Ian said, forgetting that he wasn't alone in the apartment. "Go away and don't come back!"

The hand flipped Ian the bird and disappeared.

Ian took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves. Why couldn't the Avengers just leave him alone? He was just a teenager when he agreed to join him. The idea of fighting alongside his heroes thrilled him. He didn't know that putting on that suit came with a terrible price. Teenagers were supposed to worry about crushed and grades, not psychotic aliens and bloody thirsty weapons dealers. Ian wouldn't allow himself to get sucked back into that world. Tony Stark had and now his daughter would grow up without her father.

The smell of apple walnut pancakes filled the air and lifted Ian's spirits. The sweet aroma conjured up memories of movie marathons and Hannah's warm body curled against his. Between work and endless home improvement projects, lazy weekends had fallen by the wayside. It was far past time for a break. They could take a trip to Michigan or visit Hannah's brother in Iowa.

Still dressed in yesterday's clothing, Ian slipped out of bed hoping that nothing weird was waiting for him. He tiptoed into the kitchen and was dismayed to find Sam standing by the stove.

"Take a seat." Sam said without turning around. "Pancakes will be ready in a few minutes."

Ian collapsed into a chair and laid his head down on the table. The thought of breakfast with a dead man made his head spin. What would happen next, lunch with the easter bunny? Dinner with Santa? Sam pushed a plate of pancakes into Ian's arm with a lot more force than necessary.

"Better eat now," Sam suggested. "There won't be any left when Hannah gets out of the shower."

Ian glared at the perfectly round pancakes.

"How did you get Hannah to give you the recipe?" he asked with a scowl. "I've been asking for the last two years, but she won't give it to me."

Sam wandered into the living room and stopped by the mantle. He picked up a framed picture of Ian and Hannah on their first anniversary. "I'll tell you that if you tell me something in return."

Ian swallowed hard. The look on Sam's face was far from friendly.

"How long have you and Hannah been dating?" Sam asked as he stared at Hannah's smiling face.

"Almost two years." Ian whispered. The lights went out leaving the small apartment pitch black. Ian sighed in relief when the generator turned on a few seconds later.

Sam, unbothered by the power outage, nodded and set the picture down. "Hannah didn't give me the recipe. It came from my father he is...was a fabulous cook." He took a deep breath and sat down next to Ian before continuing. "It's a secret family recipe. I gave it to Hannah on our wedding night." Sam smiled and suppressed a laugh. "Hannah said getting that recipe was the second best thing about that night. Almost as good as the...well...you know."

Ian's cheeks reddened. How many times had he eaten those pancakes completely unaware of their origin story?

Hannah entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"Yep." Sam said, his tone light and happy. "Fresh out of the pan."

Ian didn't have the energy to protest when Hannah stole his plate. She took a bite and moaned.

"Perfection." She tipped an imaginary hat. "My compliments to the chef."

Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Only the best for my beautiful wife."

"We should talk about the whole wife thing later." Hannah winced. "A few things have happened legally since you've been gone."

"What do you mean?" Sam said with a panicked look in his eyes. "We are still married, right?" He stared at Hannah's bare ring finger. There wasn't even a tan line anymore.

"We'll talk about that later." She patted his hand. "We'll all feel better once we've had something to eat."

"But!" Sam protested.

"I promise that I'll get you caught up after breakfast." Hannah said sharply.

"Why not now?" Sam pointed his fork at Ian. "Did the two of you get married?"

Hannah glanced over at Ian who was slowly inching his chair away from Sam's.

"We are dating, but we aren't engaged or married." She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We'll figure things out, I promise."

The lights flickered and went out. They sat in silence, wondering how they could untangle such a colossal mess without someone getting hurt.

Three knocks at the front door provided a much needed distraction. Ian opened the door and found Stan Lee, their elderly neighbor, holding hands with a white haired woman.

"The generator seems to be out again." he said. "We'd like to watch the morning news." He grinned at the woman and squeezed her hand. "It's been far too long."

Ian wasn't sure what was more unnerving, Stan's smile or seeing him at the front door. Who was this blissful imposter? Certainly not Stan, the cranky old man who took no interest in the world outside his apartment.

"I see that Sam has returned as well." Stan said. "That must be awkward."

"You could say that ." Ian sighed. "I'll take a look at the generator."

"Thank you." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "This city needs a hero, Peter. You can do much more than fix one lousy generator."

Ian climbed onto the roof with his head spinning. Tony Stark and his infinite resources had all but erased Peter Parker. As far as Hannah, his friends, and Thor's Hammer knew he'd always been Ian Storm. Stan didn't have internet access and hadn't left Illinois in close to a decade. How could he have possibly figured out Ian's real name?

Figuring that he must have slipped up at some point, Ian went to work on the generator. He opened the side panel and found a tangled mess of melted wires. Ian cursed under his breath. He could fix it, but he'd have to make a supply run to Thor's Hammer. The streets were a mess, but Ian didn't have a choice. Mrs. Caba in unit 34 needed refrigeration for her insulin. The Carver family in Unit 45 had just brought home a new baby and needed to keep him warm. Ian didn't like it, but knew what he had to do.

The hair on the back of Ian's neck rose. Something or someone was lurking in the shadows.

"Is that you, Strange?" Ian called. "I told you to go-"

He was cut off mid-sentence when something slammed into his back.


	6. Five Years In One Day

"So that's it," Sam said with a slight tremble in his voice,"We're not married anymore?"

"Yes." Hannah replied softly. "Three years ago the Thanos Act voided all marriages, rental agreements, and contracts with the unlucky 50%."

"Maybe they'll undo the Thanos act now that we're back," Sam said hopefully. "We could have a second wedding, only this time we'll dress up and invite our friends."

Their wedding was a rushed affair that took place just days after Hannah's sixteenth birthday. There was no cake, white dress, or guests beyond their parents. The only mementoes they had were a handful of pictures taken by Sam's father. If given a second chance, Sam would give Hannah the fairytale wedding she dreamed of. It was the least he could do for the woman he loved with all his heart.

Hannah half heartedly pushed a forkful of pancake around her plate.

"It's not quite that simple. A lot of people have moved into vacated houses and taken over abandoned business." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Some people have even remarried and adopted orphaned children."

Sam had already accepted the redecorated apartment and Hannah's new haircut. Those superficial things didn't really matter. It was his marriage ending before their third anniversary that had his stomach in knots. Hannah hadn't even reacted when he brought up remarrying. What if she asked him to go back to whenever he'd been for the past five years? He wouldn't blame her given how rough their second year of marriage had been.

Like all couples, Hannah and Sam had their ups and downs. Their second year of marriage, marked by high school graduation and a move to Chicago, was mostly downs. Hannah worked a job she hated while Sam fought tooth and nail to make it in the art world. What little time they spent together was wasted on chores or petty arguments. It wasn't uncommon for Sam to spend the night sleeping on the couch. Things were rough, but not divorce level rough. They would have worked things eventually. Now Sam was faced with another man's toothbrush in the bathroom.

Hannah reached over the table and squeezed Sam's hands. Her once soft fingers had sprouted a set of rough calluses.

"We should also talk about Julia." She said without meeting his eyes.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. He'd already lost both parents. His baby sister couldn't be gone too.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked with a wild look in his eyes. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

Sam definitely wouldn't be earning that world's best brother mug this year. Between grieving his father and coming to terms with the current date he hadn't even thought to ask about Julia.

"Can I see her?" Sam begged. "Where is she?"

"She's not here." Hannah looked down at a blue mark on the table. "I sent her to New York to live with your Grandmother."

"You what?" Sam exclaimed, horrified by what must have become of his sweet, innocent sister. "How could you send her to live with the Wicked Witch of the East! If you cared at all about Julia it would be her, not Ian, sleeping in the guest bedroom!"

"I do care about her!" Hannah's lips thinned. "I would do anything for her."

"She needed you! " Sam gripped the edge of the table and squeezed with all his might. "Why didn't you take her in when my dad died?"

"I did!" She gestured towards the guest bedroom that had once been Sam's studio. "Why do you think I have a guest bedroom, it's not like anyone wants to come visit Chi-raq!"

The sound of footsteps on the roof caused the hair on Sam's neck to raise. Why could Ian live there while Julia wasted away in the hands of a heartless old witch?

"Then why isn't she here now?" Sam growled. "Is your boyfriend not a fan of kids?"

Hannah stomped across the room and threw open the living room curtains. "You see that?" She asked, pointing to the burned remains of an elementary school. "Some lunatic blocked all the exits and set the building on fire. I'm not sure if he exists, but I thanked God that day for keeping Julia at home with the flu." Hannah bit her lip and blinked back tears. "I sent her to your grandmother that same day."

Sam hadn't eaten anything, but still felt like throwing up. What kind of a sicko would murder children? He noticed that each window had 6 thick metal bars. The neighborhood saw the occasional drug deal or pick pocketing, but nothing that warranted such extreme security measures. What had been going on in the windy city?

Calmed by the scent of campfire smoke, Sam went to Hannah's side and took her hand. They'd loved each other since the day they met at the River Fork High Homecoming bonfire. He'd trust her with his life. How could he have said those things to her? Hannah would never have sent Julia away if she had any other choice.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Sam said, ashamed by his outburst. "I take it from your new windows that things haven't been easy here."

"Things have gotten better, but it was pretty touch and go for awhile." Hannah said, pointing to the bars. "Ian helped me put those up after a string of armed robberies in the neighborhood. We weren't even dating then, but he still took the time to make sure that I was safe." Sam's chest tightened. It should have been him making sure that Hannah was safe.

"If the city is so dangerous than why did you bring Julia here?" Sam asked, anger suddenly renewed. "Why not go stay with your family in Iowa or find some place in the suburbs?"

"You have to believe me, I had no other choice." Hannah closed the blinds and sat down on the couch. "My parents both disappeared and my aunt wasn't willing to take in a non family member. She said my brother and I could stay, but Julia had to leave."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Your aunt Marge, the woman who sends us cookies every month?"

Hannah nodded. "I tried to find a job in Iowa, but most businesses were only hiring family members." She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "I was down to my last 50 dollars when the CEO of Thor's Hammer called with a job offer. I didn't want to accept, but I had no other choice."

Sam couldn't even imagine how terrified Hannah must have been. It had taken her months to get used to city life. Living there alone while parenting a grieving 11 year old must have been a nightmare. It was a stretch, but maybe the reasons for Ian's presence were more practical than personal.

"How long has Ian lived here?" Sam asked as he fiddled with his wedding band.

"A little over two years." She paused before adding, "He was never here while Julia was. We didn't start dating until after the Thanos Act."

Sam looked around the apartment and was confronted with evidence of his wife's new relationship. Men's shoes were lined up like soldiers by the front door. Photos of the happy couple littered the mantle and refrigerator. Ian's breakfast remained untouched on the kitchen table. Over the past five years Hannah had built a new life for herself. He just hoped there was still room for him.

Sam heard a loud thud followed by a string of curse words. Hannah looked up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. "Sounds like Ian's having trouble with the generator. I should go and make sure that he doesn't electrocute himself again."

He didn't want her to go, but he desperately needed some time to come up with a game plan. How could he get his sister back and send Ian packing? It wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't giving his family up without a fight.

"Where is my stuff?" Sam asked as Hannah headed out the door. "I could really use a shower and a change of clothes."

Hannah paused half way out the door. "I'm sorry, Sam. I got rid of your things when Ian moved in."

Sam took a deep breath and bit his tongue to suppress an angry remark. "It's okay, it's just stuff." The thought of his paintings and favorite hoodie rotting away in a landfill was a tough pill to swallow, but he had to keep his temper in check. One more outburst would send Hannah running straight to Ian. Then he'd never get the chance to save their marriage.

A crash followed by a scream caused Sam's ears to ring. Hannah looked at Sam then up at the roof. "I have to go. Just borrow a change of clothes from Ian, he won't mind."


	7. Please Come Home

Ian had no idea what he was getting himself into when he moved to Chicago. He'd seen the pictures of burning cars and broken windows, but figured it couldn't be any worse than New York. Within a week he witnessed three muggings, countless drug deals, and a kidnapping. While there was a police force, calling 911 often made things worse. CPD had a bad habit of shooting first and asking questions later. It didn't take long for Ian to learn the golden rules of Chicago; always carry a gun and never go outside at night. Chicago was dirty and dangerous, but Ian knew he had made the right decision. It may not have been an easy life, but at least he was free.

While Ian had grown used to chaos on the streets, he had never been attacked in his own home. Peaceful months of gardening, cooking, and home improvement projects had lulled him into a false sense of security. His training regime had also fallen by the wayside. Sitting at home watching Netflix was far more fun than lifting weights and doing pushups. He lost his tan and went up three pants sizes. It took being tackled to show Ian the error of his ways.

Ian's attacker definitely hadn't spent the last few weeks binge watching The Office. He jumped with all the grace of a dancer and struck with ninja like precision. Ian fought back with all his might, but found himself unable to land a single blow. The man was just too fast for him to keep up. Ian didn't care if the man killed him, but he had to protect Hannah and his neighbors. If only his Spiderman suit wasn't gathering dust in the closet. He'd probably still lose the fight, but at least he'd do some damage to his attacker.

Ian fought long and hard, but was no match for his opponent. A punch to the face broke his nose and blurred his vision. He caught a lucky break and managed to kick the man in the stomach, but was rewarded with a broken foot. One last kick to the ribs brought Ian to his knees. The man pounced and pinned his opponent to the ground.

"Well done," said Doctor Strange. "End fight."

The man released Ian and stood up.

Ian, who was bleeding from his mouth and nose, rolled over onto his back.

"What the hell, Strange!" he yelled. "Did you bring him here!"

Strange nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Ian groaned and clutched his badly broken wrist. "Is this my punishment for refusing to come with you yesterday?"

Strange laughed as if Ian had delivered the punch line to a well timed joke. "No, what do you think I am, some sort of vindictive maniac?"

Ian wiped the blood off his upper lip. "Then why did you do this to me?"

"To see if you still have your touch." Strange smiled. "I'm pleased to see that you do. You should be proud."

"I got the crap beaten out of me."Ian closed his eyes and wished the world would stop spinning. "How is that something to be proud of?"

Strange glanced over at the man standing motionless next to him.

"You made it nearly 5 minutes with a level 5 training bot, I wouldn't consider that a loss."

So the man wasn't a man. Had Strange not said anything, Ian would have assumed the robot was a highly trained Shield agent.

"Why did you come here?" Ian asked, knowing Dr. Strange hadn't come to show off his new toy.

"I want you to come back to New York." Strange said, unable to look Ian in the eyes. "It's going to be a rough few months and it's time for Spider-Man to come home."

"I'm retired," Ian said as he thought about the life he'd built for himself. It wasn't always a walk in the park, but he had a loving girlfriend and a job that didn't involve fighting aliens. Why couldn't Strange understand that he wasn't interested in giving up everything he'd fought so hard for?

"You're only 21."

"22," Ian corrected him. "My birthday was last week."

Ian wasn't surprised that his birthday had once again been forgotten. None of the Avengers were big on birthdays. Parties were seen as a waste of time when there were aliens to fight, people to save, and weapons to build. In sharp contrast, Hannah always made Ian feel special on his birthday. For Ian's 22nd birthday, Hannah baked a cake and gifted him tickets to see his favorite band play later that month. They spent the rest of the night eating takeout and watching movies. It was one of the best birthdays he'd ever had.

"22, 21, what difference does it make?" Strange said with a dismissive wave.  
"You've had five years off to decompress. Now it's time to do the responsible thing and come home where you're needed."

"I am home." Ian coughed and spit out a tooth. "I told you yesterday that I'm done with the whole Avengers thing."

"You don't get to stick your head in the sand while the world burns!" He curled his fingers into a fist. "With great power comes great responsibility."

The edges of Ian's vision went black. No one was allowed to twist Uncle Ben's wise words into a guilt trip. Ian may have had a broken wrist, but that wouldn't stop him from breaking Strange's jaw.

"I'm sorry," Strange said, sensing that he has crossed a line. "It's been a rough few days." He reached into his pocket and produced a Spider-Man keychain. "Tony would have wanted you to have this." He handed Ian the slightly burned keychain. "There's going to be a memorial, it would mean a lot to Pepper if you came."

Ian stared at the keychain with a lump in his throat. Unlike the others, Tony didn't judge him for wanting a fresh start. He paid for Ian's new identity and secured him the job at Thor's Hammer. Even after he stopped being Peter Parker, Tony continued to offer him career advice and a shoulder to cry on. The building's generator and Ian's car were two of many gifts he sent over the years. The least Ian could do was come and say goodbye.

"Ian?" Hannah called from the fire escape. "Are you alright?"

"You need to leave," Ian hissed, his eyes wide with panic. "Quick! Before she sees you!"

"Will you come to New York?" Strange asked with his arms crossed.

"I'll come to the funeral, but I'm not putting that suit on ever again."Ian snapped.

"Now leave before I have to explain how I know the Avengers!"

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Does she not know?"

"That's none of your business!"

"You need to tell her."Strange shook his head. "Secrets have a way of coming out."

Strange made a series of hand motions. Ian grimaced as tissue knitted together and bones slid back into place.

"Ian?" Hannah called. "Are you up here?"

"I'll send someone to pick you up at 3:00 on Friday." Strange said as he examined Ian's wrist. "I encourage you to tell her the truth by then."

Satisfied with his work, Strange disappeared just before Hannah made it to the roof.

"There you are," Hannah said with a worried look on her face. "I was worried you had fallen off the roof again." She paused at the sight of his blood covered shirt. "Is that blood?"

"Nothing to worry about," Ian said with a reassuring smile. "Just a little nose bleed." That technically wasn't a lie. His nose had been bleeding. He'd tell her the truth soon, but first he had to fix the generator. Telling the story of how he became Spider-Man wasn't something he wanted to do in the dark.


	8. A Bumpy Ride

While the broken bones hurt, Ian was far more distressed by the sight that greeted him in the living room. Sam was sprawled out on the couch wearing sweatpants and a Spider-Man t-shirt. The shirt was a gift from MJ, one of many friends he'd been forced to leave behind in New York. It was one of his most prized possessions. As far as MJ knew, Peter Parker had gone out for a walk and never made it home. He reminded himself daily that it was all for the best. His friend's chances of survival were much higher without fighting villains alongside Spider-Man.

"We're headed to Thor's Hammer to pick up parts for the generator." Hannah said to Sam. "You can stay here or come with us."

"I'll come with," Sam said as scratched his back. "I'm going a little stir crazy in here." Without even bothering to ask, Sam put on Ian's favorite pair of shoes. May Parker, Ian's aunt who had fallen victim to the snap, had painted the New York City skyline on the white Vans. Ian only wore them on special occasions and was careful to avoid dirt and rain. He feared Sam's clown like feet would stretch them out.

"You may want to change before we leave," Ian said, trying to hide his growing anger.

"You've spent the last two years sleeping with my wife," Sam snapped. "You'll just have to deal with me borrowing a change of clothes!"

Hannah, who had been watching the exchange from the kitchen, came to Ian's defense.

"Ian's right, wearing a shirt like that isn't safe."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "It's just a shirt. What do people have against a guy who runs around New York in tights?"

Ian withheld an angry comment. Spider-man wore a high tech suit, not tights.

"People don't take kindly to Avengers sympathizers." Hannah said. "A kid was shot last year for wearing an Iron Man coat."

Ian shuddered at the memory of that horrible day. 12 year old Henry, one of many orphaned street kids, was trying to keep warm during the harsh Chicago winter. The discovery of an abandoned parka seemed like the answer to his prayers. He didn't notice the Iron Man pattern when he fished it out of the dumpster. Less than an hour later he was found dead from a gunshot to the head.

While Henry's killer was never found, his death wasn't without meaning. Donations poured in to create Henry House, a shelter for the city's at risk youths. Hundreds of children received an education and a safe place to sleep. Even Thor's Hammer, a company known for its stinginess, paid for a state of the art security system. Chicago may have been the murder capital of the north America, but Henry House proved that the city wasn't without heart.

With no time to waste, Ian and Sam quickly changed while Hannah packed sandwiches for lunch. Fifteen minutes later they climbed into Ian's jeep for what was sure to be an interesting ride.

"Better buckle up," Hannah teased as she climbed into the back seat next to Sam. "Ian's driving."

"It's only a 10 mile drive."Sam buckled his seat belt. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Any fifteen year old in drivers ed could do it."

What Sam didn't know was that Ian had never taken drivers ed. There was no time to learn how to parallel park when the city was in danger. Teenage Ian didn't mind. Who needed a car when you could swing from building to building without a care in the world? That mindset would later come back to haunt him. Learning how to drive in Chicago had been a nightmarish experience. Nevertheless, Ian mastered the basics and came out mostly unscathed.

"Stop!" Sam yelled as they raced passed a stop sign. "The red sign means stop, not go faster!"

Ian smirked."Sorry, must have missed it."

A rusted stop sign had no more power over him than a square of notebook paper. No one else obeyed them, so why should he?

Sam saw the speedometer and cursed. Ian was doing nearly double the speed limit.

"Slow down!" he begged as they narrowly avoided colliding with a military Humvee. "I don't want to die a second time!"

Ian couldn't help but laugh. With his lightning fast reflexes a crash was unlikely. No way was he slowing down. Between work and fixing the crumbling apartment building he rarely had the chance to unwind. Driving was one of the few times he felt free.

"Hey Hannah, wanna show Sam the shortcut?" Ian asked with an evil gleam in his eye. "I bet he'd love it."

Hannah glanced over at her husband who was hanging on for dear life.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Sam looked like he was going to either faint or throw up.

"It will get us there 30 minutes faster." Ian said. " I bet Sam would give anything to get out of this car."

Sam nodded.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked. "It might be a bumpy ride."

Sam nodded a second time. Nothing could be worse than playing chicken with oncoming traffic.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Hannah said with a laugh.

The shortcut Ian was referring to was a winding path through the area surrounding what had once been Wrigley Field, the home of the Chicago Cubs. The stadium was one of many structures burned to the ground during the second Chicago fire. While Ian was sorry that he never got to see the city in its prime, he had become rather fond of off roading. He loved pushing the Jeep to its limit and hearing Hannah laugh as they swerved around piles of rubble.

"What are you doing?" Sam cried as Ian veered off the road."You're going to end up breaking an axle!"

"No I won't," Ian said. "I reinforced the undercarriage and replaced all four tires with a new rubber from Wakanda. We could go to war in this car."

In spite of Ian's speeding and Sam's yelling, they arrived at Thor's Hammer fifteen minutes later no worse for the wear. For Sam's sake, Ian agreed to take the usual route on the way back home.

"Hey, is that my car?" Sam asked as they pulled into the parking lot. "How did it get here?"

"I drove it here." Hannah replied.

"You drove it here?"

Hannah nodded and Sam's jaw dropped. "When did you learn how to drive?"

"Ian taught me three years ago."

Hannah had initially been relying on public transportation with mixed results. The cities busses and trains were not known for safety or punctuality. One day at the bus stop, a man grabbed Hannah by the ponytail and attempted to drag her away. Ian didn't like to think about what would have happened had he not been passing by in his car. That was the day Hannah cut her hair and asked him for driving lessons.

Sam crossed his arms and glared at Ian. "I guess he was a better teacher than me." He bit his lip. "I hope you drive better than he does."

Hannah smiled and shrugged. While she never attempted the shortcut on her own, she did love the feeling of speeding down the highway with her hair blowing in the wind.

Ian parked and Sam scrambled out of the car just in time to throw up. Hannah rubbed his back and Ian offered him a water bottle from the glove compartment. Sam steadied himself against his car. Other than the peeling paint and a few new scratches, the Honda Civic was exactly as he left it.

"Either the battery is dead or there's something wrong with the starter." Ian explained. "I can fix it after I've gotten the parts I need for the generator."

"I know my way around an engine!" Sam exclaimed. "I don't need help from some IT nerd."

"Relax," Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's only trying to help." She removed her hand and winced.

"It's my car." Sam lowered his voice. "I'll be the one to fix whatever's wrong."

Ian didn't have time for a pointless territory fight with Sam. He couldn't force his to accept help. It would be Sam's own fault if he ended up screwing something up.

"Fine," Ian said as he retrieved the tool box from his trunk. "Have at it. Try not to electrocute yourself."

"I'll be fine." Sam said bitterly and snatched the tool box. "My father was a mechanic." He turned to Hannah. "Besides, Hannah will help me, right?"

"Or you could help me gather up the generator parts." Ian offered as he rubbed his hands on his jeans. The friction of Sam pulling the tool box away had left him with a painful set of blisters on both palms.

Hannah looked back and forth the two men. "I should probably go check my email," Hannah said slowly. "I'm hoping that Newton's foods will be willing to reschedule."

Ian knew she was lying, but didn't call her on it. It hadn't been fair of them to put her on the spot like that. A decision would have to be made, but this wasn't the time or place for that.

With little time to waste, Ian headed to the IT storage room that doubled as his workshop. Few even knew the small basement room existed making the tools, wires, and miscellaneous engine parts his for the taking. All he had to do was sort though 30 years of outdated technology to find what he needed. Three years of sorting hadn't even put a dent in the mess. Ian scanned the endless rows of boxes unsure where to even begin.

It took Ian nearly an hour to unearthed everything he needed. He thanked whoever had run the IT department before him for never throwing anything out. He was about to leave with his treasures when Hannah entered the room.

"So this is where you're always disappearing to," Hannah said as she surveyed the clutter. "You've got quite the set up down here." Her busy workload didn't allow for field trips to the storage room. Ian was surprised she'd managed to find him without getting lost in the maze like basement.

"Yep," Ian said. "This is where the magic happens." Ian had come up with some of his best ideas in that dusty room. Prosthetics, computers, and endless lines of code were created under the bright fluorescent lights.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hannah asked, pointing to a group of plastic bins in the corner. Ian nodded soberly. She'd never come down there before. He'd never felt the need to hide those bins.

"Stay here," Hannah said with an ear to ear grin. "I'm going to get Sam."

It was then that Ian noticed a red welt on Hannah's hand. He didn't say anything as she raced off to find her husband. There had to be a rational explanation. It was probably nothing, just like the blisters on his hands and the buzzing in his skull.


	9. Regrets

Sam opened the car's hood and stared at the engine with a lump in his throat. The tool box in his arms suddenly felt like it was made out of lead. He wanted more than anything to call his father. He would know what the problem was without even needing to see the car in person. If only Sam knew that their time together would be so short. He would have been a better son, one who would make his father proud. His father would be so ashamed to see him standing there with no idea where the battery was or how to fix it.

Sam's father had offered numerous times to teach him about cars, but Sam had always turned him down. There were landscapes to paint, soccer balls to chase, and girls to date. Fixing cars could wait for a little while. If only he knew later would never come. Now he'd never get the chance to apologize for his "terrible teens."He'd never get the chance to learn at the feet of Iowa's best mechanic. Those regrets would follow him like a shadow for the rest of his life.

Sam dug through the glove compartment hoping to find the owner's manual. There had to be a diagram or something else that could help him. Unfortunately, all he found was a few napkins and a first aid kit. He laid his head down on the dashboard. Why couldn't he catch a single break? His wife, father, and home had all been taken from him. All he had left was a rusty civic that wouldn't even start.

Sam was about to close the glovebox when Hannah's old driver's permit caught his eye. She was so excited to learn how to drive, but the driver's ed teacher refused to have her in his class. Girls like her didn't get to attend driver's ed, prom, or high school graduation. Sam was outraged and promised that he would teach her instead. It was the least he could do given his role in her situation. It was a promise he would never get the chance to fulfill.

Sam started out with the best of intentions. What he hadn't anticipated was how difficult teaching his wife to drive would be. Hannah was anxious behind the wheel and his overly cautious nature didn't help matters much. Most lessons ended with one or both in tears. Distracted by the move and his new job, Sam allowed Hannah's lessons to fall by the wayside. He would teach her later after they'd had some time to settle into their new city. Like with his father, later never game. While he was glad Hannah had learned to drive, Sam was disappointed Ian was the one to teach her.

Unwilling to admit defeat, Sam took a second look at the engine. He started tightening bolts at random. Although he was fairly certain no one was listening, he prayed that he was on the right track. He tried the ignition twice, but had no luck. He'd have to go inside and admit that he had no idea what he was doing. Ian, who wasn't completely useless, would fix the engine without breaking a sweat. Hannah would fawn over him and wonder why she had ever given Sam Park the time of day.

Angered by the thought of Ian saving the day, Sam slammed the hood closed. He jumped back when the engine roared to life. How was that even possible? The keys weren't even in the ignition. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered if there really was someone listening. He immediately felt a little foolish. If there was a God he wouldn't have let things go to hell in a handbasket. There had to be a rational explanation. Sam didn't know what that explanation was, but he was certainly glad that he had finally caught a break.

Hannah entered the parking garage with a spring in her step. "You got the engine started!" she exclaimed. "Awesome!" She wrapped her arms around Sam's chest. "I knew you could do it!"

Sam smiled. It was great to finally see her smiling. The hug certainly didn't hurt either.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked. "We could meet Ian at home."

"There's something I'd like to show you first." Hannah said. "Trust me, it's worth your while."

Sam was disappointed. He was desperate to spend some one on one time with his wife. They slept in separate rooms and touches were few and far between. They hadn't even kissed yet. He wanted to believe things would go back to normal if Ian left, but feared that wouldn't be the case. Fives years was a long time to be apart.

Hannah lead Sam though the main building. Thor's Hammer prided itself on providing 24/7 service, yet there wasn't a single person around. There were abandoned cups of coffee and scattered papers visible on many of the desks. It was as if everyone had gotten up and left in the middle of the work day. Sam hoped whatever Hannah had to show him would be quick. The abandoned building gave him the creeps.

Hannah stopped in front of tinted glass door. "This is my office," she said with a small smile. "They gave me a promotion. I'm now the assistant manager of marketing."

"Congratulations," Sam said. "I'm so proud of you!"

Sam meant what he said. No one was more deserving of a promotion that Hannah. She always did everything to the best of her ability and never gave up.

"I see you still have my last name." Sam continued. "I assumed that you would have changed it by now."

"Julia asked me not to." Hannah shrugged. "Once a Park sister, always a Park sister.

Although that wasn't quite the answer he was hoping for, Sam was satisfied. It meant a lot to see that the pair were still close. He'd assumed the worst when he learned Hannah had sent Julia to New York.

"Come on, there's still something else I need to show you." Hannah took Sam's hand. "If you think this place is creepy wait until you see the basement."

If Sam had to make a list of fears spiders would definitely be in the top ten. No creature should have so many eyes and hairy legs. Unfortunately for Sam, the basement of Thor's Hammer seemed to be the go to hang out spot for every spider in the city. The ceiling looked like someone was planning a halloween party. Sam hoped whatever Hannah wanted to show him was a one time deal. He was never setting foot in the basement again.

After walking through what felt like endless dark hallways, they arrived at the IT Storage room. Like the rest of the basement it was cold, damp, and dirty. Sam's unease evaporated when he noticed something tucked away in the corner.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked, pointing to a wooden trunk. "Yep." Hannah replied. "Surprise."

"I thought you got rid of my stuff." Sam opened the trunk and found his sketchbooks, paintbrushes, and easel. "How did my art supplies get here?"

"You can thank Ian for that."

Sam looked at Ian. What an odd thing for him to do. Why on earth would he save the belongings of his girlfriend's ex. Most people he knew would have had a bonfire in the parking lot.

"Hannah told me it was too painful to be surrounded by reminders of you. Like it or not you weren't coming back. " Ian said. "I came over and we boxed everything up. Hannah couldn't bare to throw it away, so I agreed to donate it to Henry House." Ian paused and looked at Hannah. "I worried that Hannah would want your things back someday, so I brought everything here."

"Are my clothes here too?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Ian posted to a stack of rubber bins. "The rest of your stuff is in there."

"Everything except your paintings." Hannah added. "I wouldn't throw those away. They're spit between my office, your sister, and the Moma."

"As in the Museum of Modern Art in New York?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Hannah nodded. "It's part of an exhibit called "Art of the lost. You can thank your sister for showing your work to the director."

Sam grinned from ear to ear. Having his work in a museum had always been his dream. All it took was dying for it to come true. He would call to thank his sister as soon as the phone lines were working again.

"You can see the exhibit next week." Ian offered. "Stark Industries is flying me in for Tony Stark's memorial. I doubt they would mind a few stowaways."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said. "I'd also like to see my sister."

After thanking Ian and checking the box for spiders, Sam went to the bathroom. He was eager to change into his own clothes. Ian's pants were far too big and the shoes were pinched his toes. Worst of all was the shirt. The red polo felt like it was made out of burlap. Sam had been scratching his back raw all morning. How Ian managed to wear something like that was beyond him.

Sam was looking for his favorite t-shirt when he found something strange. It was a picture of May Parker, a famous painter, with her arms wrapped around a scrawny picture had been taken at a gallery opening in New York. Sam knew that because he'd been there. He flipped the photo over and found a note that said, _To Peter, my number one Fan. Love, Aunt May. _

Sam looked down at his feet. He was still wearing Ian's shoes. May Parker was known for her odd choices in canvas materials. The New York skyline she painted on her nephew's shoes had gained worldwide attention. If May Parker was Ian's aunt that made Ian none other than Peter Parker. Unsure of what to do with this information, Sam stuffed the picture into his pocket. Someone had a lot of explaining to do. He just hoped Hannah didn't end up getting hurt.


	10. Spectacular Sam

"Do you need help getting the rest?" Hannah asked.

Sam shook his head no and slipped out the door. He was in one of his moods again. Hannah had forgotten how annoying that could be. Sam had gone from deliriously happy over his lost belongings to silent and brooding on the ride home. Something was definitely on his mind. He didn't even blink when Hannah did a sharp U-turn to avoid a burning semi. He'd have to tell her what was wrong. Her Sam interpretation skills were too rusty to be of any use.

Sam returned a few minutes later with the last of his things. He set the box down next to the already impressive pile in the corner of the living room. He looked at the pile, cocked his head from side to side, and nudged the box over exactly two inches. He opened one of the boxes and removed his easel, desk lamp, and a small wooden mannequin. Hannah smiled when she realized what he was doing.

"I call it 'A Still Life of Sam." Sam took a bow.

Hannah clapped her hands. "Bravo."

Hannah gathered up a magazine, the TV remote, and a coffee mug. She the remote in the mug and set it on top of the magazine. "I call it 'Sculpture of a Lazy Saturday."

Sam laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "I see you still remember our game."

"Of course I do." Hannah gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Who could forget sudden sculptures?"

Sudden sculptures was a game Sam had invented during their junior year. They each had one minute to construct a sculpture from anything in the room. Extra points were awarded if the sculpture reached the ceiling. They'd played in hospital waiting rooms, classrooms, and grocery stores. Their sculptures weren't always pretty and often made their teachers mad, but they always had a lot of fun. After Sam died, Hannah started leaving sculptures around the city. It was her way of remembering happier times.

Sam wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulder and pulled her close. He still smelled like Axe deodorant and oil paints. Hannah wished she could bottle that scent. It took her back to simpler times before the world had gone to hell in a handbasket.

Hannah's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Ian. "Headed out for awhile. Don't wait up."

Sam read the text over Hannah's shoulder and furrowed his brow. "Why would he go somewhere? It looks like the apocalypse outside."

Hannah shrugged. "Probably the beach."

Much like Sam, Ian wasn't one to complain when something was bothering him. Instead of talking about his problems, he preferred to stand on the beach and watch the waves roll in. When he was feeling frustrated, he would pick up a rock and hurl it into the water. It was a miracle he hadn't created Lake Mount Lake Michigan by now.

Hannah angled the phone away from Sam. She didn't appreciate him reading her private conversations. Some things were not meant to be shared.

"You okay?" She typed.

"Fine," Ian replied. "Just need some time to think."

Hannah wanted to know what was on Ian's mind but didn't press any further. They had an unspoken agreement about things like that. Ian didn't ask about her scars and Hannah didn't ask about the beach. Hannah hoped he wouldn't stay gone all night this time. Nothing good happened on the beach after dark.

Seeing the worried look on Hannah's face, Sam got up and started digging through his boxes.

"Hey Hannah," Sam said. "Do you remember Blinky?"

Before Hannah could react, Sam tossed her a one-eyed teddy bear. The fuzzy toy was a carnival prize from their first date. The bear flew through the air and knocked the mug off the coffee table. It hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

"Sorry," Sam said. "Didn't mean to wreck your sculpture."

"It's fine."

Tears welled up in Hannah's eyes as she started to clean up the mess. That Chicago mug was one the first thing she ever bought for Ian. Hannah wiped away the tears and cleared her throat. Crying over a five-dollar mug was ridiculous. They had dozens of other mugs. Ian probably wouldn't even notice it was missing.

"Here, let me do that," Sam said as he started picking up the shards of broken glass. "I don't want you to cut yourself."

Hannah leaned back and closed her eyes. She wished it were still possible to open the windows. A breath of fresh air would do her a whole world of good.

Sam threw away the mug and returned to Hannah. He rolled up his sleeves and started to rub her back. It was something he'd done during the dozens of times she cried herself to sleep in high school. Sam couldn't make the world a kinder place, but he was able to show Hannah that she wasn't alone.

"I take it this is about more than a broken coffee cup?" Sam said after a few minutes had passed.

Hannah nodded but didn't speak.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Hannah replied.

The thought of billions of people rising from the dead had kept her wide awake all night long. She wondered if it was the miracle she prayed for or a sign that the end was near. Either way, life as she knew it was over.

"You can lay down for a while," Sam said. "I'll have dinner on the table when you wake up."

The independent side of Hannah protested. She was going to be the head of marketing at one of the largest companies in the country. She had mentored dozens of interns. Sam had no right to tell her to take a nap.

"You'll feel better when you wake up," Sam said.

Hannah wanted to argue, but her eyelids were heavy. The thought of a nap followed by Sam's spectacular cooking sounded like heaven. It was amazing how Sam still knew exactly what she needed. Hannah laid down and closed her eyes. Sam kissed her on the forehead and draped a blanket over her chest.

Sam got up and started rummaging through the kitchen. Hannah was embarrassed to admit it, but she missed him. Cuddling up with him made it feel like the world wasn't such a bad place after all.

"Hey Sam," Hannah said. "Can you lay down with me for a few minutes? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Sam laid down next to Hannah and wrapped the blanket around them. Hannah snuggled into Sam's chest. Five years had passed, but they still fit together like puzzle pieces. Listening to his heartbeat soothed her better than any lullaby. It was the most at peace she had felt in years.

Hannah woke up hours later. Sam had fallen asleep with his head rested on her back. Hannah felt refreshed, but the same couldn't be said for Sam. He was twitching and moaning. It was no wonder that the nightmares had returned. They always did around that time of year. The stress of the last day certainly hadn't helped.

Hannah shook Sam's shoulder. Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

It seemed like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. The hair on Sam's head stood up straight. One spark and the entire room would go up in flames. Hannah had just gotten Sam back. She wasn't going to let him die in some freak electrical fire.

"Sam!" Hannah shouted. "You need to wake up! We need to get out of here!"

Sam opened his eyes and grabbed Hannah's wrists.

"Help her!" he cried. "She's my daughter! Why won't you save her!"

Hannah screamed. It felt like she'd stuck both arms into an electrical outlet. Sam let go, but it was too late. The damage was already done. The room started to spin and faded to black.


	11. The Amazing Peter Parker

It took Ian nearly twice the usual time to get home from the beach. It was nearly impossible to drive with his spidey sense pulling his attention in a million different directions. People were waking up to find that the Windy City had grown cold and hostile in their absence. Many were crying out for help, but there were no heroes around to ease the transition. They'd just have to find their own way to make in this strange new world.

Ian arrived at the place he'd called home for the past two years. He spent a few minutes sitting in the parking lot with the keys still in the ignition. He knew that the day had finally arrived where he'd be forced to tell Hannah the truth. He had good reasons, but he'd still been lying to her. Perfect Sam was back and Ian was a liar. There was no question who Hannah would end up choosing. He hoped his next apartment would be half as nice as this one.

Ian texted Hannah to come outside. This was one conversation they needed to have in private. Nearly twenty minutes passed with no reply. It was odd behavior for Hannah. Between checking her email and calling clients, her phone rarely left her sight for more than a few minutes. The throbbing in Ian's skull intensified. Something big and bad was coming. He had to get Hannah before it was late.

Ian raced into the apartment. In his haste to get inside, he ripped the door off the hinges. What he found was like something out of a horror movie.

Sam grabbed both of Hannah's wrists. "Help her! She's my daughter! Why won't you save her!"

Electricity crackled and the lights flickered. Hannah screamed and the smell of smoke filled the air.

Ian rushed forward, but it was too late. Hannah rolled off the couch and hit the edge of the coffee table with a sickening thud. Ian rushed to Hannah's side. Both wrists were badly burned and she had a nasty gash on her forehead.

"Hannah!" Ian shouted. "Are you okay? Open your eyes!"

Hannah moaned but didn't open her eyes.

"What did you do to her!" Ian shouted at Sam.

Sam blinked a few times. "Nothing." He looked down at his blister covered hands. "I woke up and she was screaming."

Ian didn't believe that lie for a single second. He picked Hannah up and raced to the door. She was limp and barely breathing. He prayed the first aid kit was still in the trunk of his car.

"Where are you taking her," Sam cried. "Is she okay?"

Sam reached for Hannah and Ian shoved him back. Sam stumbled backward and knocked over the pile of bins in the corner. With Sam momentarily distracted, Ian ran out into the parking lot. He tossed Hannah into the passenger seat and sped out of the parking lot.

Ian drove three blocks before pulling over in the parking lot of a convenience store. He popped open the trunk and grabbed the first aid kit. Over the last few years, Tony had taken an interest in medicine. It was his way of making amends for the thousand of lives that had been lost during his time manufacturing weapons. Ian hoped Tony was half as good at making medicine as he was at making weapons. Hannah was going to need a lot more than a few band-aids.

Ian dumped the first aid kit out on the front seat. It took him only a second to find the wound spray. He shook the bottle and sprayed the foam on Hannah's head and arms. Her skin knit back together like magic. Thank goodness for Tony Stark and his tinkering.

Hannah gasped and opened her eyes. "What happened?

"Sam hurt you." Ian placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting up. "He burned your wrists, but you're okay now."

Hannah looked around and saw that they were no longer in the apartment. "We have to go back!"

"Forget it. I'll replace whatever it is when we get to New York."

"You can't replace my husband!"

Ian's jaw dropped. Sam had nearly killed her. Why on Earth would she want to go back? The blood loss must have been making her delirious.

"We have to go back for Sam." Hannah dove into the driver's seat. "He must be terrified!"

Ian leaned over and grabbed the keys before Hannah could start the engine.

"He has superpowers!" Ian shouted.

"Yeah, I figured that out when he nearly stopped my heart!"

"He could kill you!"

"I've been living with Spider-Man for two years and I'm still alive!"

Ian's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yes Peter, I know who you are. Don't act so surprised."

Ian's head was spinning. He'd been so careful. How had she figured it out? Why hadn't she said anything?

Hannah crossed her arms. "Bet you're wondering how I figured it out."

Unable to string together a coherent sentence, Ian nodded his head.

Hannah let out a slow breath. "You burned a handprint on the kitchen table. Whenever you and Sam fight the lights go out."

"That wasn't me! That was Sam!"

"You have sticky hands."

"I eat a lot of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

Over the years Ian had gotten paper, computer parts, and Hannah's hair stuck to his hands. To explain why his hands were sticker than gorilla glue Ian started eating PB&J sandwiches for lunch every day. His co-workers teased him for having the pallet of a three-year-old, but at least they stopped asking questions.

"You're super strong."

"I'm not that strong!"

" I saw you throw a guy twice your size into the lake!"

Ian was starting to panic. "I had an adrenaline rush!"

So she had noticed. Ian had hoped that Sam's return would overshadow his slip up.

"I saw you fall off the roof and walk away without a scratch."

"I have good balance!"

"Your office and our apartment are filled with spiders." Hannah shuttered. "It's like you're their king!"

"Thor's Hammer cheaped out on hiring an exterminator!"

Ian glanced in the rearview mirror. A spider was building its web in the back seat. No matter how much Raid he sprayed they always came back.

"You wore the costume to a Halloween party!"

"I found it during a scavenging mission!"

Ian hadn't been planning on attending the company party. He didn't have a costume and wasn't too keen on socializing outside of work hours. Then Hannah batted her baby blue eyes and asked if he was coming. A lapse in judgment led him to put the suit for the first time in years. They kissed and the rest was history.

Hannah glared at Ian. "You and I both know that...thing is no costume. I tried the mask on and some weird computer lady told me I wasn't an authorized user!"

"It's just a little side project I've been working on. You know I like to tinker with things!"

"I've been doing your laundry for two years. All your underwear says, Peter Parker!"

Ian didn't have a witty reply for that one. Defeat by tighty whities. Unbelievable.

"Fine! You figured it out! Ian threw his hands up in the air. " I'm Spiderman. Happy now?

Hannah nodded. "Yes."

Ian laid his head down on the steering wheel. What a disaster. This wasn't how he'd hoped she would find out. He'd planned out an entire speech peppered with apologies and I love yous.

Ian sighed and dialed a number into his phone.

"Please don't call the Avengers!" " Hannah begged.

"We can't let him loose in the city. He could hurt himself or someone else."

Hannah looked at her wrists. The skin was pink and tender. "They won't hurt him, Will they?"

"There's a protocol for situations like this."

Ian couldn't promise that Sam won't be harmed. The Avengers never liked to take a life but had to do what was necessary for the greater good. He hoped Sam wouldn't put up a fight. Hannah couldn't bear losing him a second time.


End file.
